Mother of all Dragons
by VickyT36
Summary: RTTE universe: When Hiccup and Toothless go on patrol, and are swept out by a horrible storm, they're rescued by a mysterious dragon rider. When Hiccup discovers his connection to the rider, he's overjoyed, and must help protect her dragons from dragon hunters Viggo and Ryker.
1. A Visit to Berk

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another HTTYD fanfic, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A Visit to Berk  
**

It was a simple day at the Dragon's Edge. Hiccup and Fishlegs were in the clubhouse going over the Book of Dragons and the Dragon's Eye notes with Toothless and Meatlug by their sides.

Astrid was training with Stormfly on their training grounds. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were playing bat the nut with Barf and Belch, and Snotlout was being lazy with Hookfang. "I still can't believe we got to see a Sea Shocker up close." said Fishlegs, as he added notes about the dragon to the book.

"Me either, I never thought I'd see one in person, you know since they're deep sea dragons." said Hiccup. Just then a green Terrible Terror carrying a note attached to his leg flew in. "Hey, Terror mail." said Hiccup, letting the dragon land on him arm.

He untied the message, and opened it up. "Who's it from?" asked Fishlegs. "It's from my dad. Better gather the others." said Hiccup. Fishlegs and Hiccup hopped on their dragons and flew to where the others were.

After getting their attention, Hiccup read the message. "Dear son, in honor to celebrate getting our gold back and a plentiful harvest here on Berk, we've decided to have festival. And since no festival would be complete with you all you're all invited." Hiccup read.

"A party?" asked Ruffnut. "Awesome." said Tuffnut. "It'd be nice to go back to Berk." said Astrid. "We should definitely go." said Snotlout. "It does sound fun, but I don't know." said Hiccup. "What's not to know?" asked Fishlegs.

"Guys, Viggo is still out there." Hiccup replied. "The Edge will be perfectly fine, we have a good defense wall, whenever you leave the Edge you take the Dragon Eye with you." reasoned Astrid.

"Well...I suppose it would be okay. I mean the Edge would be safe, it'll only be for a couple of days, and we could use a break. Okay, we'll go." said Hiccup. The others cheered, and went to their huts to start packing.

* * *

The next morning, after making sure their defenses were secure the riders flew back to their home island. On Berk the auxiliary riders were keeping a look out. Gustav was patrolling on his Monstrous Nightmare, Fanghook when he saw the riders coming his way.

"Look, they're here." he said. They were greeted by the auxiliary riders, and landed in Berk's plaza. The Berkians gathered around to welcome them, as they got off their winged companions. "Hey, Dad." said Hiccup, when he saw his father.

"Hello, son. So good to see you." said Stoick, giving his son a bone crushing hug. "Uh, Dad, you're crushing me." said Hiccup in a strained voice. "Sorry." said Stoick putting him down. After regaining his breath, Hiccup looked around.

The people were setting up lanterns and tables for the festival. "The place is starting to look great." said Hiccup. "Thanks, son. The festival starts at sundown." said Stoick. "It's gonna be a real extravaganza." said Gobber.

When the sun started to go down, everyone came out of their homes and gathered in the plaza. They placed food on the tables, music was playing, and all the people and dragons were having a great time.

Hiccup and Toothless walked around, and looked at everyone having a good time. "Hello, Hiccup." said a voice. Hiccup looked to his left, and saw Fishlegs and his mom Mrs. Ingerman. "Hey, Mrs. Ingerman." said Hiccup.

"Would you like a crab cake?" asked Mrs. Ingerman, offering him a tray of crab cakes. "Sure, thanks." said Hiccup, taking one. "No one makes crab cakes like you, Mom." said Fishlegs. "Thanks, honey." said Mrs. Ingerman.

As Hiccup walked on, he looked back at Fishlegs and his mom. Then he heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing. "Ruff, Tuff do I have to do what I did when you fought as kids?" asked Mrs. Thorston, pulling the two apart.

"Yeah do it, Mom." said Tuffnut. "Do it." added Ruffnut. And with that Mrs. Thorston rammed their heads together as hard as she could. "Thanks, Mom, we needed that." said Tuffnut. When the scene was over, Hiccup kept walking on.

A while later, he sat down for a rest when he overheard Snotlout. On the side of a house, he saw Snotlout talking with his mother. "I really missed your hugs, Mom." said Snotlout. "So have I sweetie, but it feels so good to get one now." said Mrs. Jorgenson.

Seeing the scene made Hiccup feel a bit sad, but kept a smile on his face for the festival. "Hey, Hiccup." said Astrid, coming over with her mom. "Hey, Astrid, Mrs. Hofferson." greeted Hiccup. "Astrid was just telling me of all you've done on the Edge." said Mrs. Hofferson.

"Yeah, battling dragon hunters and taming dragons, Astrid's a great person to have with us." said Hiccup. "Yes, your father and I couldn't be prouder, Astrid." said Mrs. Hofferson. "Thanks, Mom. I get my warrior flair from you." said Astrid.

Once again, Hiccup felt a twinge of sadness. Later that night, when the festival ended, Hiccup went home with his dad. Up in his old room, he saw the little stuffed dragon toy at the frame of his bed.

He sat on his bed, and held the toy in his hands. The toy had been a present from his late mother, and it was all Hiccup had of her. He started thinking about how lucky his friends were to have their mothers.

Someone to cook for them, look out for them, give them hugs, and tell them that they were proud of them. Granted his dad did that in the past and more of those things now, but he wished he had his mother.

Toothless sensed his rider's mood, and nuzzled him to cheer him up. "Hey, I'm okay bud. It's like Dad says, my mother would probably be proud to see me now." said Hiccup, as he walked over to his window, and looked at the clear night sky.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and no flames plz**


	2. Going on Patrol

**Chapter 2: Going On Patrol**

A little baby was lying in his cradle, looking up at the ceiling. He was cooing and clapping his little hands. Then a figure of a woman came over, and picked him up. "Hello, sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?" She asked.

The baby just cooed. "(Chuckles), I love you too, my little Hiccup." Said the woman. Hiccup woke up, and rubbed his eyes. Toothless woke up, and walked over to his rider, nuzzling his face.

"Morning, bud. Wow what a dream." he said, getting up. Then he went down to have breakfast with his dad before heading back to the Edge. "It was nice to have you kids back on Berk for a while." Said Stoick, as he finished eating.

"Thanks, Dad. The festival was pretty cool." Said Hiccup. As they ate, Stoick noticed that Hiccup was a bit quiet. "Is everything all right, son?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Hiccup answered. "You know you're a terrible liar, Hiccup. Now what is it?" "(Sighs), I was just thinking about a dream I had last night." Hiccup answered. "A dream eh, what was it about?" asked Stoick.

"Ah, it was nothing much, it was just about a baby and his mother, and it got me wondering..." "Yes?" Asked Stoick. "What was my mom like?" He finally asked. Hearing that question made Stoick stop eating and look his son in the eyes.

"Oh well, how can I describe her?" Asked Stoick standing up. "She was kind, beautiful, compassionate, caring." Said Stoick, walking around. "She sounds amazing." Said Hiccup. "Aye, she was." said Stoick.

"And last night, I couldn't help but notice how the other riders were bonding with their moms, so I was just wondering." Said Hiccup. Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "There are times when I miss her too, but she's always with us."

Hiccup smiled at his dad's words. "Thanks, Dad well we better get back." Said Hiccup. "Well it was nice having you here for a while, son." said Stoick. After hugging, Hiccup left the house, and gathered the other riders they flew back to the Edge.

As they flew through the air, Hiccup couldn't get his dream out of his head. It was strange whenever he had a dream he could usually shake it off, but this dream seemed to be sticking around.

When they arrived back at the Edge, Hiccup went straight to his hut, which was strange cause usually he'd go to the clubhouse, and think of ways to beat Viggo, talk about dragons with Fishlegs, or work on his map.

So Astrid decided to see what was up. "Hiccup?" she asked, knocking on the door of his hut. "Come on in, Astrid." called Hiccup from inside. She opened the door and walked in. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hiccup replied. "You just seem...distracted." said Astrid. Hiccup looked at Astrid who gave a pointed look, so he decided to just tell her. "I had a dream last night." Hiccup answered.

"A dream, about what?" asked Astrid. "Well believe it or not, but I think I dreamt about my mother." "Your mother?" "Yeah, when I was a baby, before she left. I guess after seeing you guys and your moms the other day, triggered it." Hiccup explained.

"Oh." said Astrid, understanding. Hiccup sat on his bed, and Astrid and Toothless joined him. "You know Hiccup, I'm sure your mom would be so proud of all you've done. Just like your dad is." said Astrid.

"Thanks, Astrid." said Hiccup.

* * *

A few days later, Fishlegs and Meatlug were out on patrol. They had been out for a good two hours, and so far so good. "Let's see no sign of any rouge dragons, no sign of the dragon hunters, looks like we're in for a quiet day, girl." said Fishlegs.

Meatlug growled happily. "Yes, we can go back to the Edge now. I have some nice tasty rocks for you." said Fishlegs. But just as they were about to turn around, a net flew past them! Luckily they dodged it.

Fishlegs turned his head, and saw Viggo and Ryker's ship headed towards them. "Oh no, dragon hunters. We better call for back up, girl." said Fishlegs. Meatlug shot off her distress fire, and the others saw it from the Edge.

"Looks like Fishlegs and Meatlug need help." said Hiccup. "Finally some action." said Snotlout, as he got on Hookfang. The other riders got on their dragons, and flew out to the scene. "Take him down." ordered Viggo.

The hunters kept firing nets and darts at the Gronkle, and soon the other dragons came into view. "Toothless, plasma blast." said Hiccup. Toothless fired, blowing up some of the catapults. "Stormfly, spine shot." ordered Astrid.

Stormfly shot her tail spines up, and flung them at the hunters, disabling some of them. "Barf, gas." said Ruffnut. "Belch, spark." said Tuffnut. The dragon did so, causing explosions. But Viggo and Ryker kept pushing their workers to take the dragon riders down.

"Hiccup, they're really pushing it today!" yelled Astrid. "Yeah, this may be more than Hookfang and I can take. And that's saying something!" added Snotlout. "Just keep going!" Hiccup advised.

Suddenly there was a loud roar that seemed to come out of nowhere. It confused everyone, even the dragon hunters. Then out of the sky came a dragon with two sets of wings, and on its' back was a masked rider wearing armor, and holding a staff.

"What the..." said Hiccup in shock. Using their staff, the dragon rider signaled the dragon to fire, and the dragon did. Snapping out of their state of shock, the riders continued attacking. They led the hunters a good way away from the Edge, and finally destroyed the ship.

"That's done, now where is..." Hiccup started to say, but the mysterious dragon rider was gone, leaving them confused. As they all flew back they talked about what had happened. "You guys did see another rider besides us, right?" asked Snotlout.

"Yeah, they were here and then they were gone." said Fishlegs. "Maybe they turned invisible." suggested Tuffnut. "Awesome." said Ruffnut. "Well whoever they were...they helped us." said Hiccup.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. The Mystery Rider Revealed

**Chapter 3: The Mystery Rider Revealed  
**

Back at the Edge Fishlegs and Hiccup were in the clubhouse, discussing what dragon they had just saw. "Any ideas on what kind of dragon that was?" Hiccup asked, as he looked in the Book of Dragons.

"No idea, I've never seen anything like it." answered Fishlegs, as he looked through Bork's notes. "Let's see two sets of wings, talons on each one, horns, hey I think I got something." said Hiccup.

"What is it?" asked Fishlegs eagerly. "According to the Bork's notes, we saw a Stormcutter dragon. A rare dragon species that has two sets of wings." Hiccup explained. "Rare, amazing." said Fishlegs.

"If we ever see the rider again, they and their dragon could possibly be an ally against Viggo and Ryker." said Hiccup. "Possibly." Fishlegs replied.

* * *

That night, Hiccup tossed and turned in bed. He was having a crazy dream about dragons, dragon hunters, and though he couldn't make her out, he was seeing a mysterious woman. She wasn't an ominous sight, in fact she made Hiccup feel warm and safe.

Then he woke up in a sweat. "(Groans), not another dream." said Hiccup, as he rubbed his eyes. Toothless woke up to the sound of his owner, and walked over to Hiccup looking concerned.

"I'm okay, bud, really. It was just another dream." Hiccup assured, rubbing his dragon's head. He lied back down, but he just couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. "(Groans), this is going to be a long night." he said, getting out of bed.

As he walked over to his window, and looked out it, Toothless got an idea. He nudged Hiccup's side, to get his attention. "What is it, bud?" Toothless turned, motioning Hiccup that he wanted him to get on his back.

"You want to go flying. Well I don't know, we've never been flying this late before." But Toothless wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay, maybe it'll help us both go back to sleep." said Hiccup. He opened the door, got on Toothless back, and the two hit the night sky.

Hiccup had to admit, the late night sky was nice, they were the only ones up there. No birds, no other dragons, just the two of them. "You know this was a good idea, bud. Very relaxing." said Hiccup.

Toothless warbled. "Well, I think it's about time we head back." he said. Toothless turned around, and started to fly back to the Edge, but suddenly there was a loud rumble of thunder. "Don't like the sound of that." said Hiccup nervously.

The wind started to blow fiercely, and rain started pouring. "Easy there, Toothless." said Hiccup, as he tried to fly Toothless in the storm. Toothless tried to fly, but it was hard since the rain and wind were making it hard to see.

They swerved and got tossed around by the storm, so they decided to fly low to get out of the wind. It worked for a while, but a large wave hit them, and washed them into the ocean! "Toothless!" cried Hiccup, as he struggled to stay afloat.

He spotted Toothless a couple feet away, trying to stay afloat as well. Hiccup swam as fast as he could and as best as he could to his dragon, until he got to him. "Come on, bud, we gotta get out of this water." said Hiccup, as he got on Toothless' back.

They swarm over to a nearby island, and dragged themselves onto it. By the time they got onto dry land, they were both exhausted from swimming so hard. "(Panting), okay Toothless, (panting), let's take a quick (panting), rest." said Hiccup, falling on his back.

As he looked up at the sky, he thought he saw the Stormcutter dragon, and it's rider flying towards him. But before he could say or do anything else, he passed out.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Hiccup slowly sat up, and held his aching head. "What the...?" he asked himself, as he looked around. He saw that he wasn't on the island, or even back in his hut on the Edge.

Instead he was in a small room, lying on a cot. "Toothless, bud where are you?" he asked frantically. Toothless came out from another room, and ran over to him, licking his face. "Hey, I'm happy to see you too. But where are we?" Hiccup asked.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming their way, Toothless got ready to defend his rider. Coming into the room, was the mysterious rider that had helped Hiccup and his friends fight the dragon hunters.

"Who are you, what am I doing here?" he asked. The rider then removed their helmet to reveal a middle aged woman with brown hair braided down her back, and green eyes. She looked shocked to see him.

"Hiccup." she said quietly. "Do...I know you?" Hiccup asked the woman. "Well, I don't expect you to. But a mother never forgets her child." said the woman. That made Hiccup's eyes widen, and when he opened his mouth nothing came out.

At first he didn't believe it, but then he remembered his dreams. She sounded like the mother in his first dream, and she looked slightly like the woman he saw in both his dreams.

Could this be really happening. Was this woman...his mother?

 **That's chapter 3, plz review!**


	4. Where's Hiccup

**Chapter 4: Where's Hiccup  
**

Meanwhile back on the Edge, everyone had just woken up to the rather annoying and loud sound of a large horn blowing. "Good morning, Dragon's Edge. It's Tuff." announced Tuffnut. "And Ruff." added Ruffnut.

"And Chicken." said Tuffnut. "In the mornings." they said together. Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs slowly trudged out of their huts, rubbing their eyes. "The weather looks like it'll be cold, but not as cold as usual." said Tuffnut.

"Do you guys always have to use the Thunder Ear to wake us up?" asked Snotlout, annoyed. "How else are we supposed to make important announcements?" asked Ruffnut. "Anyway...hey where's Hiccup?" asked Tuffnut.

The others looked around, and realized that Hiccup wasn't with them. "Is he still asleep?" asked Astrid. "I doubt there's anyway he could sleep through that blast." said Fishlegs. But still they went up to his hut to check, but to their surprise he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" asked Tuffnut. "Well Toothless isn't here either, so maybe they went on an early morning flight." suggested Snotlout. "Yeah, he loves solo flying with Toothless." added Fishlegs. "If that's the case he'll probably be back soon. Let's get breakfast ready." said Astrid.

And the they made their way to the clubhouse.

* * *

Back on the mysterious island, Hiccup was chasing his mom after his mother through a rocky tunnel. "What a second, if you're my mother then where have you been all all this time? And what happened to you, they said you were dead?" asked Hiccup.

But the woman kept running through the tunnel, until they finally came to the end of it. And when Hiccup entered the new part of the island, he was absolutely amazed. There were all kinds of dragons, some looked familiar but some were species he'd never seen before.

"Wow." he said, because that's all he could think of. "Do you like it?" asked Valka. "Are you kidding, this is amazing you've been rescuing dragons." said Hiccup. "Yes, whenever I'm out flying and I see an injured or one that's all alone, I bring them back here, and nurse them back to health." Valka explained, walking over to him.

"So you were the mystery dragon rider that helped me and my friends battle the dragon hunters." said Hiccup happily. "Yes. Viggo and his men must be stopped." said Valka. "Yeah my friends and I have been trying to stop them from causing the possible extinction of dragons." said Hiccup.

"Speaking of which, I'd like to introduce you to Cloudjumper." said Valka. The Stormcutter dragon, walked over, and eyed Hiccup and Toothless curiously. "Hey." said Hiccup gently, as he put his hand on Cloudjumper's snout.

Cloudjumper growled quietly. "He likes you. And your dragon is amazing." said Valka. "Oh yeah, this is Toothless." said Hiccup. He was so fascinated by the dragons and meeting his mother, he almost forgot that his dragon was with him.

"Oh he's beautiful. Do you mind if..." Valka asked, referring to Toothless. "No go ahead." said Hiccup. Valka went over to Toothless, and let him sniff her. Then they started growling together, and Toothless allowed her to look him over.

"Incredible, I've never seen a Night Fury this close before. And look he's 18, just like you." said Valka, looking under his chin. "Wow, you know so much." said Hiccup. "Well, I have lived with them for 18 years." said Valka, standing up.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour." she said, and the mother and son walked off together.

* * *

Hours went by, and the others were getting worried. "It's been hours, Hiccup should've been back by now." said Astrid. "Maybe he went back to Berk." suggested Fishlegs. "Or maybe he was shot down and captured by dragon hunters." said Tuffnut.

"Yeah." agreed Ruffnut. Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout looked at them with angry looks. "What, it could happen." said Ruffnut. "Okay, first we check Berk, then we go look for him." said Astrid. That being said, they mounted on their dragons and flew back to Berk.

The Berkians were surprised to see them flying back, especially Stoick. "Astrid, what's going on?" asked Stoick. "Is Hiccup here?" she asked. "No, we haven't seen him, why?" asked Stoick, starting a bit concerned.

"We woke up this morning, and he wasn't there." said Fishlegs. "We thought he and Toothless just went for a flight, but he hasn't come back, and we thought he might be here." said Astrid. "He is...isn't he?" asked Snotlout.

"No, he hasn't come here. Did he leave a note or anything telling where he went or when he'd be back?" asked Stoick. "Nothing." said Astrid. "If he's not here, then that only leaves one explanation." said Tuffnut.

"He went out flying and he was captured by the dragon hunters." said Ruffnut. "I hate to say this, but they may be right." said Snotlout. "Okay, on your dragons everyone!" Stoick ordered.

The riders plus Stoick got on their dragons, and took to the skies. "I swear if those hunters have Hiccup again, I'll tear each and every one of them limb from limb." growled Stoick to himself.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review and plz review chapter 3 also.**


	5. Bonding Time

**Chapter 5: Bonding Time  
**

At Valka's ice tavern, she'd been showing Hiccup all kinds of dragons. "These are amazing." said Hiccup. "And this is the most amazing of them all." said Valka, referring to a dragon right in front of them.

Hiccup was shocked, in front of him was a ginormous white dragon, with horns, spikes, and green eyes. "What...is...that?" he asked in shock. "This is the Bewilderbeast, the king of the dragons." said Valka.

"The king?" asked Hiccup. "Yes, he protects all the dragons, and they obey his commands." Valka explained. "He's even bigger than the Red Death, and Toothless and I defeated her." said Hiccup. "Really?" asked Valka.

"Yep, it's a pretty cool story." said Hiccup. "You can tell me all about it, but first I bet you're hungry." said Valka. "I could eat. To be honest I haven't eaten anything since yesterday." said Hiccup. Valka smiled, and had Hiccup and Toothless followed her on Cloudjumper.

* * *

The dragon riders were still in the skies, looking for Hiccup. "Any sign of the dragon hunters?" asked Fishlegs. "Not yet, but Skullcrusher will pick up his scent." said Stoick, as he held one of Hiccup's old vests in front of his dragon's snout.

"I can't believe he'd just take off without telling anyone." said Astrid, a bit irritated. "What else is new, he always takes off on Toothless." Snotlout pointed out. "But he always lets us know he's going out for a flight." said Tuffnut.

"But we're going to find him." said Stoick, determined.

* * *

Out in the middle of the ocean, Valka, Hiccup, and all the dragons were collecting fish, in a giant waterspout created by Scauldrons. "Whoa, this is amazing." said Hiccup, as he caught the fish falling from the air.

"We do this all the time." said Valka, as catching the fish. Once everyone had enough fish, they went to a nearby island. As they ate their fish they talked about dragons, and the land. "You had enough to eat?" asked Valka, as Hiccup finished he fish.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm full." said Hiccup. Valka smiled, and then Hiccup spoke again. "Hey, Mom. I need to know...if you were never dead like everyone thought you were, why didn't you come back? And why did they think you were dead?" asked Hiccup.

Valka sighed, she knew this was coming. "Well you see, back when I still lived on Berk, and dragons raided I thought there might've been a different way to handle the situation than just fighting. But the others wouldn't hear me out. Then one night Cloudjumper broke into our house, while you were just a baby. When I came to protect you, I saw that he wasn't harming you, he was just playing around, and looking at you as curiously as you were looking at him. Then for some reason, he took off with me into the sky." Valka explained.

"Wow, you didn't believe in fighting and killing dragons?" asked Hiccup surprised. "No, I always thought they were fascinating creatures." said Valka. "But why didn't you ever come back?" asked Hiccup.

"To be honest I thought you'd be better off without me. After all we lived in a world where killing dragons was our lifestyle, and I thought you'd be ashamed to have a dragon lover as mother." Valka admitted.

Hiccup looked at his mother, who looked vert sad at leaving her son like that. "But Berk's not like that anymore, Mom. Everyone has dragons now, in fact I showed them that dragons weren't what they thought." said Hiccup.

"It sounds like you've done a lot of amazing things in the last 18 years." said Valka. "Yeah, it hasn't always been easy, but things have gotten better." said Hiccup. He told her how he used to be a misfit, how he met Toothless and trained him, and all the other things he'd done.

Valka was amazed. "This whole time you took after me. And where was I? I hope you can forgive me." said Valka. Hiccup smiled, and said, "But Mom, you're here now. And I do forgive you." said Hiccup.

Valka was on the verge of tears as she smiled, then she reached over and hugged her son tightly. At first Hiccup was surprised, then found himself returning the hug. "So this is what it feels like to be hugged by your mother." he whispered.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review and comment**


	6. Meeting Valka

**Chapter 6: Meeting Valka  
**

In the ocean, the dragon hunters were looking for any islands that may have dragons on them, when one of the look-outs spotted the dragon riders. "Viggo, dragon riders in the sky." he said. "Shoot them down." Viggo ordered.

With their orders given to them, they started launching nets at the riders. "It's the hunters!" screamed Fishlegs, as he steered Meatlug away from the nets. "Stay clear of the nets!" ordered Stoick, as the riders fanned out.

"Strange, Hiccup Haddock isn't with them." said Ryker. "We'll take what we can get. Besides we can use the others as leverage." said Viggo.

* * *

While that fight was going on, Hiccup and Valka were flying back to Valka's cavern. "So, Mom. The my friends and Dad are probably going to be wondering where I am." said Hiccup. "Yes, I'm sure they will." said Valka.

"And when I head back I really want you to come back with me." said Hiccup. Valka took a second to take it all in. She'd been away for so long, would Stoick even want to see her again. "Well..." she started to say, but then stopped when she saw something.

"Hiccup, look!" she cried, pointing east. Hiccup looked to see what she was pointing at, and saw the other riders fighting off the dragon hunters. "Hey, those are my friends, and Dad. We have to help them." said Hiccup.

"Agreed." said Valka, as she pulled out her mask, and put it on. The dragon hunters managed to net Barf's head, and Meatlug, it looked like the riders may lose the fight, but then Toothless shot at them with a plasma blast.

"What!?" yelled Viggo shocked. He looked up to see Hiccup and Toothless, and Valka and Cloud jumper. "Hiccup." said Astrid and Stoick at the same time. Ruffnut quickly used her dagger to free Barf, and Fishlegs freed Meatlug.

All together they fired at the hunters, and once the dragon hunters gave up for the day, Valka and Hiccup flew in the direction of the cavern. Hiccup looked back to see the others following them. "Mom, they're following us. I have to tell them." said Hiccup.

"You go back and just tell them to follow us, then we can tell them when we get back to the cavern." said Valka. "Okay." Hiccup replied. And he flew back to the others. "Hiccup what's going on here?" asked Astrid, completely baffled.

"Where have you been, son?" asked Stoick. "And who is that mysterious dragon rider?" asked Fishlegs. "Look I'll explain everything later. But we really need to follow that dragon rider." said Hiccup.

"You want us to follow a complete stranger?" asked Snotlout. "Let's do it." said Ruffnut and Tuffnut together. "Listen, I met her. And you guys really need to meet her for yourselves, especially you, Dad." said Hiccup.

"Me?" asked Stoick, confused. "Just trust me." said Hiccup, and he led the others after Valka.

* * *

When they finally reached the tavern, Valka flew into one of the opening with Cloudjumper, then Hiccup stopped the others. "Guys, my dad needs to meet this rider first." he said. "Why does he get to meet her first?" asked Snotlout.

"Duh, because he's the chief." said Tuffnut. "Listen, he just needs to meet her first. Come on, Dad." said Hiccup. So Stoick riding Skullcrusher followed Hiccup and Toothless. "So why do I need to meet this rider before the others do?" asked Stoick, as the two got off their dragons, and walked to find the rider.

"Well, you just do, but I warn you, you have to brace yourself for who you might see." Hiccup advised. "Hiccup, I'm chief of Berk, I've faced countless enemies, and stared death right in the eyes. I think I can handle meeting one dragon...rider..." said Stoick.

He stopped talking, and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. In front of him was Valka, who'd taken her helmet off. Stoick didn't say anything, as he took off his helmet, and started walking slowly towards her.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I do this, stayed away all this time, leaving you to raise our son all by yourself? But I thought he'd be better off without a dragon lover as a mother, but I can see I was wrong now." said Valka, in a nervous voice.

Stoick kept walking towards her, but Valka backed up, until she hit the wall. "Don't be so stoic, Stoick. Shout, yell, scream at me, say something." said Valka, then Stoick gently cupped her cheek.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." he said. A couple tears rolled down Valka cheek, as she embraced and kissed her husband, and Stoick returned the kiss and hug. Hiccup smiled to see his parents reunited.

Then he heard voices. "Hiccup." it said. He turned around to see the others come in with their dragons. "How long are we gonna have to wait?" asked Snotlout. "And who's this mystery rider, we really want to meet her." said Fishlegs.

"You can meet her right now." said Hiccup, looking at his parents, as they walked over to them. "Guys, meet the mystery rider...my mother." said Hiccup, as Valka stood next to him. Now it was the other riders' turn to be shocked.

"Your mother?" Astrid finally asked. "Yes, this is my mom." said Hiccup again. "Hello." Valka said, shyly. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout fainted at the shock, while Astrid managed to keep cool.

"Well, they took that better than I thought." said Hiccup to Valka.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Getting Aquainted

**Chapter 7: Getting Acquainted  
**

After Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut woke up, they properly introduced themselves to Valka. "Come, you must be tired and hungry from your trip." said Valka. "I could eat." said Snotlout.

"Lead the way." said Stoick, as he held out his arm, which Valka took. They made their way to Valka's "house", and went into her kitchen to help prepare some food. And as they worked, Valka and Hiccup told the others why Valka had left, and what she'd been doing.

"That's amazing." said Fishlegs. "You've certainly been busy." said Stoick, in a proud voice. Valka shyly smiled at her husband's praise. When they finished they all ate roasted fish kabobs, and vegetables.

As they ate, they talked about dragons, the changes that had been made to Berk, and other things. "It all sounds so amazing." said Valka. "It is, Mom." said Hiccup, eating his fish. It felt good to have someone to call that.

By the time they finished, they heard dragon growling coming from outside. "Sounds like Cloudjumper." said Valka. "Cloudjumper?" asked Ruffnut. "Who's that?" asked Tuffnut. "My dragon, come on I'll introduce you." said Valka, leading them out.

They all walked out to the dragon sanctuary, and everyone was amazed, especially Fishlegs. They found their dragons playing with Cloudjumper and Toothless. "This is incredible." said Stoick.

"What kind of dragon is that?" asked Fishlegs, referring to Cloudjumper. "He's a Stormcutter." answered Hiccup. "And may I just say these are some amazing dragons." said Valka, referring to Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Skullcrusher.

"Thanks, we trained them ourselves." said Snotlout a bit smugly. "With help from Hiccup that is." reminded Astrid, as she butted Snotlout on the sound with her elbow. "If you'd like a tour, I'd be happy to give you one." Valka offered.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Ruffnut. They walked all over with their dragons following them, and Valka and Hiccup showed them all the different types of dragons. Valka shared facts about each of the dragons, and even showed them the Alpha Bewilderbeast.

"Now we know where Hiccup gets his dragon enthusiasm." whispered Tuffnut to Ruffnut. As Stoick walked beside Valka, he slowly took her hand. Valka looked at her husband, who smiled at her, she smiled back, and held onto his hand.

"So, Mrs. Haddock you found and rescued all these dragons?" asked Fishlegs. "Indeed, each and every one of them." said Valka. "Whoa, t-that's just, this is so...amazing." said Fishlegs excitedly.

The teens hurried off to take a closer look at the new dragons, while Valka, Stoick, and Hiccup stood back. "This reminds me when I woke up from my sleep from the Red Death. Berk looked a lot like this." said Hiccup.

"You battled the Red Death?" asked Valka. "Yes, he did. He fought that enormous beast with Toothless, and saved us all and the dragons." said Stoick proudly. "Amazing." said Valka. "Our son's done so much. We did well with this one, Val." said Stoick.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad." said Hiccup, smiling. Stoick looked at his wife, and then looked back at his son. "Hiccup, why don't you go join your friends, and let your mother and I talk." he said.

"Sure thing, Dad." said Hiccup, and went off to join the others. "So, what do you say we get re-acquainted." said Stoick. Valka smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." said Valka. Stoick offered his arm to her, and she gladly took it, as they walked off in the other direction.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Hunters Attack

**Chapter 8: Hunters Attack  
**

Out in the middle of the ocean, Viggo and Ryker were just recovering from the attack. "Those dragon riders." said Viggo angrily. "Now what do we do?" asked one of the workers. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Which direction did those dragon riders go off into?" asked Ryker. "They went northwest." answered a worker. "Then we go that way. Wherever they are there are sure to be dragons." Viggo ordered.

And with that said, they sailed off in the direction the dragons went.

* * *

Hiccup watched as his friends socialized with the new dragons, and saw how his dad was having a nice time being alone again with his mom. He smiled, he felt to good he couldn't describe it. With his mom around, it felt like he'd entered a whole new world.

He and Toothless took a seat on in the grass, and Hiccup closed his eyes. He imagined he and Toothless flying through the clear sky. He looked to his right and saw his friends flying with him on their dragons, and on his right his parents flew beside them on Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his daydream, by someone calling his name. He opened his eyes, and saw the others coming over to him. "This place is awesome." said Snotlout. "There are so many species of dragons here it would take me weeks to document them all." said Fishlegs.

"H, your mom rocks." said Tuffnut. "Totally." added Ruffnut. "I have to admit, I can see where you get your dragon enthusiasm from." said Astrid. "I know, it's amazing." said Hiccup. Then Stoick and Valka walked up to them.

"I take it you all are enjoying yourselves." said Valka. "We sure are, Mom." said Hiccup. He loved saying that word. "Well we have an important announcement to make." said Stoick, putting his arm around Valka's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Fishlegs. But before Stoick or Valka could answer all the dragons started squawking, roaring, screaming, and flying around like crazy. "What's going on?" asked Hiccup. "They must scense danger." said Valka, looking worriedly.

She hurried to the top of the tavern, with the others following her. When they reached the top, they saw that the dragon hunters had followed them, and the shore was filled with at least 10 ships. "Hunters." said Valka.

"We can't let them take any of these dragons." said Hiccup in a determined voice. "Don't worry, Val. We'll protect your dragons." said Stoick, putting his hands on her shoulders. Valka looked at the others, who had the same look Stoick had.

She smiled, and they all went to their dragons.

* * *

On the shore, the hunters used cannons, and hooks to try and pry the large ice cavern open. "It won't budge, sir." said one of the workers, as he fired the cannons. "Keep going, we gotta break this thing open." said Viggo.

They kept at it, until they were hit with a fireball. "What!" yelled Ryker. They looked up, and saw all the dragon riders attacking them. "Ruff, Tuff, take out those cannons." said Hiccup. "Got it." said Tuffnut, as they flew off on Barf and Belch.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout, see if you can undo those hooks." ordered Hiccup. "We're on it." said Fishlegs, and the two flew off in the direction of the hooks. Valka looked impressed as she saw Hiccup giving orders and the others taking them.

"He's a natural born leader." said Stoick. Valka smiled once again, and then went back to helping the others. The battle went on for a good hour, and while the dragon hunters had to extra dragons to help them, they were still outnumbered by the hunters.

"We need more backup." said Hiccup. "I know just who can help, I'll be right back." said Valka, as she flew back to the tavern on Cloudjumper. Everyone kept dodging nets and hooks, and shot at the boats and cannons.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise came from the tavern. They all looked and saw Valka and Cloudjumper flying in front of the tavern. With her staff raised, she instructed the Bewilderbeast on what to do, and it emerged from the tavern.

"Wow." said Hiccup in an amazed voice. "What a beast." said Ryker shocked at what he saw. "Yes, we must have it. Capture it!" Viggo ordered. The hunters stopped attacking the riders, and turned their attention to the Bewilderbeast.

"That thing is huge." said Tuffnut. "And destructive." added Ruffnut. "Awesome." the twins said together. "What's that thing doing?" asked Snotlout, as he saw the dragon destroy the ships. "It's doing what it's meant to do. Protect the dragons." said Hiccup.

The hunters tried to capture the dragon by tying ropes around its' big horns, but the Bewilderbeast was too strong. The ropes snapped, and it blew its' ice breathe causing ice to break apart the ships.

As the battle went on, and the riders kept and dragons kept fighting and firing, the hunters were getting weaker. Viggo and Ryker had to admit, the Bewilderbeast was a great dragon, but he may have been to great for them.

Viggo growled in frustration, but finally yelled, "Retreat!" The hunters got in whatever boats weren't damaged by the Bewilderbeast, and sailed off. "This won't be the last you see of us, Hiccup Haddock." yelled Ryker.

And the hunters left, they had won.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Family Reunited

**Chapter 9: Family Reunited  
**

Everyone cheered as their dragons landed on the ground. "That was epic!" yelled Snotlout. "We totally kicked butt." said Tuffnut. "You said it, brother." agreed Ruffnut. "Well done, son." said Stoick, slapping Hiccup on the back, nearly knocking him down.

"Thanks, Dad." said Hiccup in a strained voice, cause his back hurt. "You were amazing out there, Hiccup. I'm so proud." said Valka, hugging him. This was a new feeling, his mother was proud of him, and her hugs were much softer than his dad's.

Meanwhile Fishlegs was studying the Bewilderbeast up close. "This has got to be the most...amazing dragon I've ever seen." he said. "Yes he is, he protects them all." said Valka. "And you trained him, you must be the most awesome dragon trainer ever. Uh after Hiccup of course." said Fishlegs.

"I think Fishlegs just got a crush on your mom." Astrid whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled. "So...what do we do now?" asked Snotlout. Hiccup got an idea. "Hey, Mom, how'd you like to see the Dragon's Edge?"

"The Dragon's Edge?" asked Valka, confused. "It's where we live." he said. "Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Valka. They all mounted on their dragons, and flew back to the Edge.

* * *

When they got there, Hiccup and the others showed Valka their huts, dragon training ring, and introduced her to Smidvarg and the Night Terrors. "This is a wonderful place." said Valka. "Thanks, Mom." said Hiccup.

"So now what's gonna happen?" asked Tuffnut. Stoick and Valka looked at each other smiling, then turned back towards the young riders. "Well, we've been talking, and Valka's got an announcement to say." said Stoick.

"I've decided to go back to Berk, and we're going to get married again." Valka said, holding Stoick's hand. Everyone looked happy and excited especially Hiccup.

* * *

A few weeks later, Berk was celebrating the second wedding of Stoick the Vast and Valka. It had been a shock to everyone when Stoick came back home with Valka by his side. But after some explaining, everyone was calm and happy to have Valka back.

That evening in the Great Hall, everyone watched at Stoick and Valka did a special dance and sang a song together. Gobber had told the riders that the song was called "For the Dancing and the Dreaming".

It was special to them, because they sang it together at their first wedding. It made Hiccup feel so happy to see his parents together again, and having such a good time. When they finished their song and dance, everyone on Berk cheered for them.

Then it was time to start feasting, and all the Vikings dug into the food. After everyone had gotten their food, Hiccup decided to make a toast to his parents. "Now bud." he said to Toothless. Toothless roared to get everyone's attention, and everyone looked at him.

"Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for my parents. Though they've spent 18 years apart, they still love each other very much. I know they're gonna be happy together again. And I look forward to getting to know my mother better." said Hiccup, as he raised his drinking goblet.

Stoick and Valka smiled at their son, touched by his words. Everyone raised their goblets and drank from them.

* * *

The next morning, the Riders were getting ready to fly back to the Edge. Stoick and Valka went to see them off. The others said goodbye to Stoick and Valka, and mounted on. Hiccup, said goodbye to his dad, then turned to his mom.

He didn't know what do say, but Valka made the first move. She pulled him into a warm hug, which Hiccup returned. When they broke apart, Valka then gave him a warm kiss on his forehead. He heard the others snicker behind him, but he didn't mind.

"I'll see you soon, son. I love you." she said. "Thanks, Mom. I love you too." said Hiccup. He got on Toothless, and the Riders flew off Berk. "I still can't believe Valka's gonna let us keep an eye on her Dragon Sanctuary." said Fishlegs.

"Well since she's gonna be living on Berk now someone needs to do it." said Hiccup. "Hiccup let me just say, you're gonna love having a mom." said Ruffnut. "Yeah, they cook for you, clean your clothes..." said Tuffnut.

Hiccup playfully rolled his eyes, but one thing was for sure; he was gonna love having a mom back home.

 **The End**


End file.
